По Дэмерон
По Дэмерон, встречаются переводы Дамерон, Демерон, Деймерон ( ) — человек мужского пола, служивший пилотом Звёздного корпуса в Новой Республике и Сопротивлении, а также являвшийся доверенным оперативником Леи Органы через тридцать лет после битвы при Эндоре. Он был лидером в борьбе Сопротивления с Первым орденом и членом Чёрной эскадрильи, в которой По летал на своём истребителе T-70 «X-wing» и носил позывной Чёрный-лидер. Дэмерон также командовал Красной и Синей эскадрильями. С ним летал преданный ему дроид-астромеханик BB-8. Дэмерон был сыном пилота и коммандос мятежников, поэтому вырос на рассказах о кампаниях Альянса повстанцев. Ему повезло стать умелым пилотом, так как характер По часто приводит его к беде. Биография Ранняя жизнь thumb|left|250px|Родители По Дэмерона после [[Битва при Эндоре/Канон|битвы при Эндоре в Деревне Светлого древа]] По Дэмерон родился за два года до битвы при Эндоре в семье Кеса Дэмерона и Шары Бэй, которые служили Альянсу повстанцев в битве с Галактической Империей во время Галактической гражданской войны.Звёздные войны: Осколки Империи, часть 2 Будучи младенцем, По практически не видел своих родителей, которые участвовали в продолжительной операции против Империи, начавшейся после битвы при Эндоре,Звёздные войны: Осколки Империи, часть 4 так как его мать была пилотом Восстания в Зелёной эскадрилье Альянса, а его отец был членом Следопытов,Звёздные войны: Осколки Империи, часть 1 и таким образом ребёнок был оставлен на попечение своего деда по материнской линии. Только после того как остатки Империи были отброшены во время Операции: Пепел, родители По смогли оставить службу в Альянсе и воссоединившись с сыном, обосновались на Явине 4, где построили дом, рядом с которым посадили чувствительное к Силе дерево — подарок рыцаря-джедая Люка Скайуокера. Когда По было шесть лет, он начал учиться летать на старом перехватчике RZ-1 «A-wing», принадлежащей его матери. Трагедия пришла в их семью, когда Дэмерону было всего девять лет − его мать неожиданно умерла. После этого По, всегда с вострогом слушавший рассказы родителей о сражениях и операциях повстанцев, поменял свое отношение к войне как к чему-то романтическому на более реалистичное. В Новой Республике В дальнейшем По присоединился к Новой Республике. Поступив на службу, он понял истинные масштабы героизма своей матери. По карьерной лестнице Дэмерон поднялся до звания коммандера в звёздном флоте и получил в командование эскадрилью «Рапира», летавшую на истребителях T-85 «X-wing». Здесь же он встретил дроида-астромеханика BB-8, который в дальнейшем помогал ему во время полётов. «Рапиры» размещались на республиканской базе Миррин-Прайма, находящейся под командованием майора Лонно Дессо. С ним Дэмерон часто заводил дискуссии о Первом ордене и опасности, которую он представляет. В то время По и его эскадрилья занимали патрулированием торговых путей в секторе Миррин и защитой кораблей от пиратов. «Иссира Зайд» После четырёх недель бездействий сканеры Дэмерона засекли сигнал бедствия от грузового судна «Иссира Зайд». BB-8 определил точное местонахождение корабля − орбита планеты Сураз 4. По и его товарищи-пилоты Каре Кун, Иоло Арана и Муран совершили прыжок в гиперпространство. Они достигли места назначения, где ожидали обнаружить «Иссиру Зайд», атакуемую пиратами. На деле они увидели грузовое судно, которое осаждало восемь TIE Первого ордена. Республиканские пилоты разбили строй: Дэмерон и Кун напали на вражеские истребители, а Арана и Муран помешали дальнейшей атаке на «Иссиру Зайд». Во время сражения По сбил пять противников, Кун троих. Эскадрилья потеряла Мурана. После этого случая Дэмерон попытался убедить Дессо связаться в Сопротивлением или расследовать нападение, но Командование Республики отдало приказ не начинать активные действия против Первого ордена, в следствии чего запрос пилота был отклонён. Во время очередного патрулирования По отделился от группы, чтобы с BB-8 провести разведку и узнать траекторию «Иссиры Зайд» в гиперпространстве. Они нашли опорный пункт Первого ордена, где подверглись атаке двумя десятками вражеских истребителей. Дэмерон был вынужден уворачиваться от врага, прижимаясь вплотную к кораблям вражеского флота, но не покидал систему, пока BB-8 не обнаружил ID transponder «Иссиры Зайд» на борту одного из звёздных разрушителей. После этого По сделал «Стойку Л'Улло» и сбежал. Вернувшись на Миррин-Прайм, Дэмерон ожидал, что его ждет арест и военный трибунал, но вместо этого он встретился с генералом Леей Органой, которой рассказал всё о «Иссире Зайд». Пилот Сопротивления 250px|right|thumb|По и его истребитель После окончания рассказа Дэмерона о схватке на OR-Kappa-2722, Лея Органа предложила ему присоединиться к Сопротивлению, на что он ответил согласием, как Каре Кун и Иоло Арана. По сохранил звание командира эскадрильи. Его перевели на «Эхо надежды», где Дэмерон в последующие несколько месяцев помогал искать новых пилотов, занимался разведкой передвижений и позиций Первого ордена. Постепенно начал назревать конфликт Сопротивления с Первым орденом. В это время По стал одним из наиболее доверенных оперативников Леи Органы. Он также стал командиром Корпуса звёздных истребителей. Дэмерон принял командование над Красной и Синей эскадрильями пилотов, летавших на истребителях T-70 «X-wing». Для себя он выбрал позывной Чёрный-лидер, в честь окраски своего корабля и цвета BB-8. Операция «Удар сабли» Дэмерон был завербован Леей Органой для операции «Удар сабли», целью которой являлась кража данных из навигационного компьютера роскошной яхты «Хевурион Грейс», которая принадлежала тайному стороннику Первого ордена и сенатору от Хевуриона Эрудо Ро-Киинтору. По, в свою очередь, привлёк к работе Кун и Арану, а также приобрёл три истребителя Z-95 «Охотник за головами». Операция не была официально санкционирована, в случае провала, Сопротивление отказалось бы от пилотов, но те все равно дали свое согласие на участие. Дэмерон был вынужден покинуть BB-8 и отправиться с командой на станцию в системе Увосс, где они семь часов ждали прибытия яхты. После её появления Арана и Кун выстрелили в сторону корабля, заставляя его совершить маневр уклонения и послать сигнал бедствия. Одна торпеда взорвалась на корпусе, другая рядом, в результате чего яхта заглохла. Это позволило По катапультироваться и зацепиться за её корпус. Несмотря на временную дезориентацию в пространстве, он добрался до люка и вскрыл его с помощью резака. Дэмерон заявил, что судно захвачено Ирвингами, чем заставил пилота, сенатора и его слугу направиться к спасательным капсулам и покинуть яхту. Позже Дэмерон сидел в кабине корабля и работал над перезапуском двигателей «Хевурион Дрейс». Предполагалось, что патруль Новой Республики прибудет через восемь минут после получения сигнала бедствия, но Первый Орден явился раньше. Вместе с одним фрегатом и двумя звёздными разрушителями, один из которых был новой моделью, прибыл и эскортный фрегат EF76 «Небулон-Б». Яхта не была готова к гиперпрыжку, однако, чтобы спасти друзей, По скомандовал отступление, пообещав сразу за ними последовать. Несмотря на приказ Дэмерона, Кун и Арана отказались уходить, решив прикрыть командира от истребителей. Под мощным огнём турболазеров пилотам удалось прыгнуть в гиперпространство и оторваться от преследователей. Вскоре По со своими пилотами приземлился в ангаре «Эха надежды», где три пилота в большой радостью встретили друг друга, вспомнив погибшего Мурана. К ним сразу подошла Лея Органа, которая отправила C-3PO на борт яхты, чтобы тот изучил данные. Дэмерон также отпустил своих пилотов, чтобы поговорить с генералом. На следующее утро По проснулся в плохом настроении. Из-за беспокойной ночи после задания он так и не смог нормально отдохнуть. BB-8 передал пилоту получил сообщение от Леи и отправился в её кабинет. Там он признался, что испытывал злость и тревогу оттого, что в центре Республики был предатель. Но Дэмерон также признал, что всё ещё верит ей, так как помнит рассказы родителей о том, каково было жить во времена Империи. После этого генерал отдала По инфочип с информацией из компьютера «Хевурион Дрейс», дав задание найти Лора Сан Текку быстрее чем Первый Орден и узнать, где находится её брат. Джакку thumb|250px|left|По Дэмерон Через 30 лет после битвы при Эндоре Дэмерону дали тайное задание в деревне Туанул на Джакку, где он должен был встретиться с местным старейшиной по имени Лор Сан Текка, который хранил у себя фрагмент карты, отображавшей с местонахождение Люка Скайуокера. Этот фрагмент жаждала заполучить генерал Лея Органа. Во время встречи на деревню напали штурмовики Первого ордена под командованием Кайло Рена. По просьбе Сан Текки Дэмерон и BB-8 попытались сбежать на истребителе «X-wing», но двое штурмовиков повредили двигатели. По отдал карту своему дроиду и приказал скрыться подальше, пообещав, что вернётся за ним. Сам он остался в деревне и успел убить троих штурмовиков, едва не сделав Финна четвёртым, когда прибыл личный шаттл Рена с владельцем на борту. После того как Кайло убил старейшину, Дэмерон выстрелил в него из бластера, но тот остановил заряд Силой, и с её же помощью обездвижил пилота, пока его не схватили штурмовики. При обыске карту не обнаружили и Рен приказал отвести По на шаттл. Местные жители были казнены. thumb|250px|Финн просит Дэмерона о помощи Дэмерона доставили на звёздный разрушитель типа «Возрождённый» «''Финализатор». Там его подвергли пыткам, однако они оказались безуспешны. Позже Кайло Рен попытался узнать информацию о карте, использовав на пилоте Пытку разума. Несмотря на сопротивление со стороны Дэмерона, Кайло узнал тип дроида и его местонахождение. После ухода Рена штурмовик FN-2187 увёл По, аргументируя это переводом заключённого. Скрывшись от чужих глаз Финн рассказал ему, что хочет бежать, и Дэмерон согласился помочь бывшему штурмовику. В ангаре они угнали двухместный истребитель TIE/sf. Несмотря на то, что он оказался прикован, беглецы вскоре вылетели в открытый космос. Финну удалось уничтожить турболазеры, но по приказу генерала Хакса они подверглись обстрелу из подфюзеляжных орудий, одну торпеду которых опять сбил бывший имперец. Дэмерон направил истребитель к Джакку, чтобы найти своего дроида, несмотря на протесты товарища. Во время споров Финн отвлёкся, в результате чего одна из торпед достигла своей цели, послав корабль в неуправляемое падение на планету. Обоим беглецам удалось катапультироваться. Финн приземлился рядом с истребителем, который вскоре исчез в песке, из-за чего имперец посчитал пилота погибшим. У него осталось лётная куртка Дэмерона, которую Финн забрал себе. thumb|280px|left|По и [[BB-8]] По сильно отлетел в сторону, но всё же совершил аварийную посадку. Из-за жёсткого приземления его контузило, что вызвало кратковременную потерю памяти. Пилот очнулся ночью в одиночестве, постепенно восстанавливая события. Он вспомнил про беглого Финна и попытался позвать его, но не получил ответа. Дэмерон знал, что имперец мог оказаться в любой стороне из-за угла и скорости выброса. Он вспомнил своё имя и куртку, которая едва его не погубила, удержав в истребителе. Больше всего пилота волновал вопрос о местонахождении BB-8. У него также появилась мысль о том, чтобы снова угнать корабль и вернуться в Сопротивление. Утром По услышал рев спидера и начал прыгать, размахивая руками, чтобы его заметили. Приземлившийся бларинанец Нака отнёсся к пилоту недружелюбно и настороженно, но услышав его историю, взял Дэмерона на борт и угостил стаканом долгожданной воды. Во время поездки на спидер напали, но По удалось оторваться от преследователей. Нака посчитал себя должником пилота и помог ему найти транспорт, чтобы выбраться с планеты.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы (роман)'' Такодана После уничтожения системы Хосниан Дэмерон вместе с эскадрильей Сопротивления был направлен на Такодану, чтобы противостоять гарнизону Первого ордена, атаковавшего Дворец Маз Канаты. По носил позывной Чёрный-лидер. Он летал на опасно низкой высоте, нападая с уровня верхушек деревьев. Дэмерон сбил немало истребителей, один из которых едва не убил Финна, уничтожил несколько групп штурмовиков, а также транспорт поддержки, ни разу не промазав во время сражения. Битва закончилась после того как Кайло Рен и приказал своим войскам отступать. Он захватил Рей, девушку-мусорщицу, которая видела карту с местонахождением Люка Скайуокера. After returning to the Resistance headquarters on D'Qar, Dameron was reunited with BB-8 and Finn, who offered to return his jacket. Dameron declined, stating that his jacket suited Finn better. Subsequently, the ex-trooper requested Damerono's help in rescuing his friend Rey, by asking Dameron to help him seen General Organa. Together, they made it to the conference room, where Finn disclosed what he knew of the First Order superweapon, Starkiller Base. After a reconnaissance flight by Captain Temmin "Snap" Wexley, the Resistance command made the plans to attack the base, assigning Dameron to lead the starfighter attack to the weapon's thermal oscillator. База «Старкиллер» thumb|200px|По во время атаки на базу Upon receiving notice that the Millennium Falcon had landed on Starkiller Base, Organa sent order to deploy the X-wings. Dameron, in the lead, was aboard Black One and assisted by BB-8 once again, and departed D'Qar along his fellow pilots. Once Finn, Han Solo and Chewbacca brought down the thermal oscillator's shields, Dameron was given full authorization to attack, and his team emerged from lightspeed. Ordering his fellow pilots to hit the target as many times as possible with as many runs as they could get, he himself let loose his X-wing's full complement of armament, but they barely damaged the building before a host of TIE fighters moved to engage the X-wing squadrons, as well as deployed seekers. The ground team, however, planted Pyro denton explosives to create an opening in the containment center, which Dameron took advantage of—with the assistance of his squadron, he flew through the opening and caused heavy damage inside, starting a chain reaction that would ultimately destroy Starkiller Base. Dameron escaped the explosion, heading for the outer atmosphere, yet at the order of General Organa to retreat immediately, Dameron refused to leave their friends in the Falcon behind. His fellow pilots concurred, and Dameron gave the order to find them. After spotting the Falcon leaving Starkiller Base, Dameron called in his teams in relief and reached D'Qar shortly before the old YT-1300 light freighter did. Like BB-8 and many others, he waited for the Falcon as it landed on their base. There, sometime later, Dameron was present for a strategic gathering concerning the map to Skywalker's location, when Skywalker's astromech, R2-D2, awoke and revealed his possession of an incomplete galactic map from the Imperial archives, only completed with BB-8's fragment. In the ensuing celebration, Dameron met Rey, whom he bid farewell along with BB-8, Organa, C-3PO when she departed D'Qar aboard the Millennium Falcon to find Skywalker at the First Jedi Temple. Личность и черты характера 200px|thumb|По Дэмерон По Дэмерон был человеком мужского пола.У него были каштановые волосы, карие глаза, и светлая кожа. Сын пилота повстанцев и члена команды следопытов, Дэмерон вырос на рассказах о кампаниях Альянса, его мать научила его летать и любить полеты всей душой, а его отец говорил, что любое дело нужно доводить до самого конца или не делать вообще. Благодаря им у Дэмерона были сильно развиты чувство долга и преданность Сопротивлению, с которыми могла соперничать только преданность товарищам,Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure По не подчинился прямому приказу генерала Органы, чтобы убедиться, что Тысячилетний сокол смог оставить базу Старкиллер до ее неминуемой гибели. Названный товарищами "плохим лжецом", Дэмерон имел упрямый характер, что нередко приводило его к беде, и гордый облик, который люди, не знакомые с ним, принимали за высокомерие. Уверенный в своих навыках и своей миссии, он иногда выказывал нетерпение, которое было вызвано лишь желанием выполнить поставленную задачу. Навыки и способности По был уверен в своём лётном мастерстве. Он предпочитал летать на истребителях «X-wing», однако мог управлять любым транспортом. Дэмерон с лёгкостью справился с истребителем превосходства в космосе TIE/sf, а также с роскошным кораблём типа «Вершина». Во время битвы на Такодане он показал свои навыки пилотажа, летая предельно низко. Помимо этого По продемонстрировал себя как отличный стрелок − несмотря на многократные выстрелы, он бил точно в цель, уничтожив огневые точки врага и сбив немало противников. Для общения Дэмерон использовал основной язык, но также понимал и двоичный язык, что заметно облегчало его общение со своим дроидом BB-8. За кулисами В фильме «Пробуждение Силы» роль По Дэмерона сыграл Оскар Айзек. Впервые участие Айзека было объявлено 29 апреля 2014 года, и его персонаж был показан в первом трейлере фильма, вышедшем 28 ноября того же года. Имя персонажа было впервые раскрыто на выложенной на сайте «Entertainment Weekly» коллекционной карточке. Явин 4 стал родной планетой Дэмерона в «Звёздные войны: Осколки Империи» после того, как Айзек узнал, что съёмки натуры для изображения планеты проходили в местности Тикаль, которая находится на родине актёра, в Гватемале. 20 марта 2015 года было подтверждено участие Оскара Айзека в следующей части серии — «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII», где он вновь исполнит роль По Дэмерона. Появления *''Движущаяся мишень: Приключения принцессы Леи'' *''Звёздные войны: Осколки Империи, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны: Осколки Империи, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны: Осколки Империи, часть 4'' *''До пробуждения'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы (роман)'' *''Finn & Poe Team Up!'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII'' Неканоничные появления * Disney Infinity 3.0 Источники * * * * * *''Звёздные войны: Абсолютно все, что нужно знать'' * * * * *''«Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы» иллюстрированный словарь'' Примечания и сноски Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Пилоты Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Члены Сопротивления Категория:Представители Новой Республики